


Masters of Teasing

by Ezin23



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezin23/pseuds/Ezin23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Oliver sends sweaty/sexy pictures of himself to Felicity and the one time she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters of Teasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliana/gifts).



_Buzz. Buzz._

Felicity jumped in her seat as the sound echoed in the conference room, making the older man stop in his presentation, faces turning towards the source of the sudden noise. 

She blushed at the curious gazes, mumbling a small ‘sorry,’ as she took the device in her hand, putting it away from the table. “Please, continue.” She said, more confidently, waving towards the board. The man nodded and spun around, explaining the new investigation and what it could bring to the company. 

Looking at the board members, Felicity placed the phone in her lap and pretended to listen, then, when no one else was staring at her, she unlocked her cell phone and opened the messages, finding a new one. 

It was from Oliver.

Her heart ached at the thought of him as her eyes glued to the photo of his handsome, smiling face on the screen. Despite the pain in her chest, a small smile appeared on her lips as her thumb ghosted over the photo, opening his message. There was a picture attached to the text and after making sure everyone’s attention was on the display, she read the message.

_“Morning beautiful. I missed you from our usual morning running.”_

The smile grew bigger until she opened the file and froze.

_How dare he?!_  Was her first reaction as she took in his sweaty form, from his waist to his hair. His gray shirt was darker in large splotches, hair glowing in the light from dampness, eyes heavy and face wet with a big drop of sweat making its way down on his skin. The worse was his sexy mouth.

It hung open slightly, and she could imagine his heavy breathing when he stopped after running for miles.

She licked her lips and pressed her thighs together, feeling as suddenly the room became too hot.

“Right, Ms. Smoak?” Someone asked and her head snapped upwards, cheeks blushing harder. She shoved the phone away and focused back on the meeting.

* * *

She was eating the ordered breakfast in her hotel room when she got another message. Her phone buzzed again and she stopped chewing, gulping the food in her mouth and grabbing the phone.

Straightening her spine against the headboard, she opened the message and gasped, gazing upon the image under the text.

_“10 days until you come back from Gotham. Yes, I’m counting.”_

In the picture, he was pure naked, lying in their bed and hugging her pillow while looking at the camera like he was looking into her eyes, a playful, lazy smile tugging at his lips. His curved frame, allowing his muscles to look more solid at his abdomen, the veins bulged visibly in his hefty arms as he embraced the cushion like it was her.

Viewing his abdomen again, she sighed, wanting to touch him, to run her fingers over his scars, caressing him and just getting lost in the feeling of him.

Smoldering blood roared through her body, making her shiver, the sight of him turning her on and making her wish over again she could travel in time to fast forward this week and jump out of the train, right into his arms. 

He wasn’t making it easy for her and with every passing second she awaited the arrival of the last day of this terrible business trip. Shaking her head, she sent a reply and got out of bed, to get dressed and face whatever that day had in store for her. 

* * *

The third time it happened, she was in an elevator, waiting to arrive at the ground floor. Her hands were full of folders and other papers and therefore when her phone buzzed in her purse, she had to fight the urge to drop everything.

With great difficulty, she fished the device out of her purse and checked the messages, the smile automatically playing on her lips.

_“I was cooking in the morning, and thought about you.”_

The attached picture was of him, standing in their kitchen in nothing but an underpants, one of his hands full with the steaming food on the plate. His body, sexy as usual, tempting her, his gaze reflecting the emotions she had. 

She closed the picture and her eyes caught the letters, causing her to scroll down a little.

_“PS.: I’m dreaming about you naked every lonely night. :)”_

Staring at the screen and feeling the same, recalling her own dreams of him, her grip loosened around the papers and when the elevator doors opened, the files slid out of her hand and scattering over the ground. A small yelp left her mouth as one folder landed on her toes and a few workers rushed to her side, helping her and asking her if she was alright.

She only managed to say a small “no” as one part of last night’s dream stuck in her mind, replaying everything and how she felt afterwards when she woke up.

* * *

A day flew, then another and when she was free, Felicity spent her time texting with Oliver, asking him about how he handled the house alone, and if someone had messed with her babies aka her computers. Fortunately, there were no attached pictures. 

She liked seeing his face, but he was distracting and if she could focus on the job ahead of her, maybe she could get home earlier and surprise him with something. Like baking a cake? Okay, bad idea. She couldn’t cook or bake.

Felicity was just about to start reading the next file, when her phone pinged. Her gaze instantly captured the phone, the screen indicating that she had a new email. 

Typing in her password, the device flashed to the emails and she made an astonished expression, as the sender was Oliver. She thought she finally got a great answer from the big company of Gotham, which they were about to fulfill a contract, regarding the matter of the new energy project. 

But this email was from him and there were two clasped files, along with a usual text.

_“I miss you. Your scent, your morning face, your body, your genius mind, and everything about you. I just… miss you.”_

She opened the first file, a picture of him on the Salmon Ladder as he made his way to the top, his shirtless body glazing from sweat, his worked muscles twitching. Felicity crossed her legs, biting back a moan as her gaze wandered to his face and she saw his eyes.

Exhaling sharply, she opened the next picture and waited as it downloaded. 

Her eyes scanned the area, watching as everyone was lost in paperwork and no one noticed her temporary loss of attention. 

While concentrating on the workers, she wasn’t aware of the loaded picture, which was in fact a video. A very loud video.

A heavy breathing came from the speaker on her phone, and her eyes widened, realizing her mistake. Oliver sent her a video after he was done with his workout section and she forgot to turn off the sound. His expression was similar to the one from the first day, but she could actually see his mouth moving as he inhaled and exhaled, calming down his racing heart.

Feeling the glances on her, she crashed the phone to the table in her panic, but the video didn’t stop and the breathing continued. Her cheeks reddened from embarrassment and she stood up abruptly, running out of the room and to the toilet, while trying to stop the video. She was an IT girl, yet her skills failed her at the best moment.

She slammed the door behind her and leant against it, closing her eyes and clutching the phone, her hands wet with sweat.

Her center clenched with need as his breathing rang in her ears for seconds, her own imagination betraying her with flashes of their previous times together.

No, she needed to get her act together, leave the toilet and make a decision on whether to stay for the final four days or not.

Without giving it a second thought, she knew there was no choice to make but to go home to him.

Later she hurried away from the building, giving the board members a lame excuse and ran back to the hotel where she had stayed for the last couple of days.

Giving the decision of the agreement to the CFO in a call, she packed her stuff in a flash and took the first flight back to Starling. In her original plan, she wanted to go back to the city by train, but for her, this was urgent.  It was time to put an end on this tortuous week. 

* * *

As soon as the plane landed, she took a cab and drove back to the heart of the city, where their penthouse was located. She tiptoed to their door and listened for any sounds, then, when nothing could be heard, she unlocked the door, stepping in and leaving the luggage for now to be cleaned out later.

She bounced to their bedroom and expanded their large wardrobe, hunting down a box that held a special dress, she had bought months ago. She planned to use it earlier but sadly didn’t have the opportunity, but now she could turn that to her advantage and drive him crazy, just like he had for those days.

Upon finding it, she took it out and placed it on the bed, unfolding it from the black box; she stretched it out on the mattress and unpacked the accessories as well. Glancing at the clock by the nightstand, she hurried to the bathroom, showered and washed her hair too.

* * *

Oliver was sitting behind a desk, reading through some plans for the city about the modernization of the city park. He had gotten various and better and better offers therefore his days were full. It was five in the afternoon, two hours before finishing up the work for that day and going home to have uncomfortable hours of sleep before waking up, chatting with Felicity and repeating the process until she finally came home and brightened up his days by her beauty and humor. 

As he opened another blueprints, his computer signaled the arrival of an email. Letting out a deep breath, he clicked on it, his mood lightening by the name of the sender.

There was a video attached to the email, with the following text:

_“A little surprise for you. I love you, Oliver._

_PS.: Payback is much better than you think!”_

As soon as the video loaded Oliver stopped in his tracks, even breathing becoming a difficult task.

She was home. 

In their living room. 

Wearing a black leather dress that hugged her curves perfectly, fishnets covering her legs. At the sight, his body promptly responded, his member hardening as she parted her dark red lips. Her curled hair brushed her bare shoulders, a red ribbon around her neck like a necklace, her skin so inviting, Oliver loosened his tie to get more air to cool him off.

She looked at him, her irises nearly vanishing by the lust reflecting from her eyes. Her fingers played with a longer red ribbon, stretching it out with her hands above her breasts.

“Are you ready,  _Mayor_?” She asked, tilting her head, her eyelashes highlighting her meaningful gaze. Still looking at the camera, the video ended and Oliver shifted in his seat, work long forgotten as left his office with big strides, the need to see his fiancée controlling his limbs.

* * *

She was standing in the living room when she heard the turning of the lock and saw his legs coming into sight before her eyes wavered up to his. His elation grew, and before she knew, the door was slammed and he stood in front of her.

He observed her, eyes sparkling her body with flames of need. His mouth was open a tad in the needy way, as he took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

With a silent communication, she lied down on the sheets, letting him bind her hands and legs, her vision covered. She welcomed the darkness, letting her senses intensifying.

Felicity heard him move around in the room, heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing and heard his light steps as he stopped next to the bed. She all of a sudden, felt his breath on her neck as it moved up to her ear before she got a glimpse of his voice full of desire.  _“This is something I wanted to try on you for a long time.”_

A soft material brushed over her naked arm, making her limp jerk in surprise as it trailed upwards to her neck, leaving goosebumps in its wake. It was tickling, although felt good. If she had to guess she would say it was a feather not a whip.

The feather moved around her neck and arms, not leaving out a single spot, before it vanished from her flesh and the feeling appeared on her leg. In slow movements and circles, her skin heaved, the sensation much different than on her arms because of the fishnets. The tender taps closed around her inner thigh, her spread legs giving him access to her easily. She felt the ache for him inside her, her hips moving slightly to rub her clit against the dress, but Oliver stopped her with the feather for a moment as it moved around her skin, his hand helping her, palm cupping her through the material.

He stroked her, making her more aroused, the scent hitting his nostrils. She felt the mattress bend under his weight and the warmth radiating from his body that affected hers, the temperature around her thrived although his skin wasn’t touching her. Not yet. She could imagine him hovering over her body, planning his next move.

Not long after, an arm slipped around her waist and held her up, his other hand finding the zipper of the dress, pulling it down, revealing more lovable skin of hers. He shoved the straps down her arms, pulling the dress down to her hip, the feather once again connecting with her flesh.

It circulated around her nipples, hardening them until they screamed for his attention and mouth, her insides on fire, hands and legs struggling against the binds, as he continued. While the feather moved to her belly, and around her navel, he placed a soft kiss on each nipple, sending an abrupt pleasure to her core, hips in the air, searching for connection of his skin. 

Felicity felt much like she wasn’t in her own body anymore, but in a wonderful bubble, embracing her and warming up her skin. A shield that protected her and gave her absolute pleasure.

His mouth took in one of her nipple, his tongue swirling around it, her back arching in response, while she felt the feather move, raising goosebumps again. A heat boiled in her, her sex aching as his other hand moved down and removed the dress until it could go. The fresh cool air struck her pussy and it clenched, a whimper tearing up from her throat. His fingers parted her lips, tapping her clit, one of his fingers diving into her heat, testing her wetness for him. A shiver ran down her as his finger buried in her again and again in quick long strokes, the movement of his tongue around her hard nipple growing faster in sync with his pounding finger.

The feather once more caressed her thigh, closing in on his moving finger, a vibrating feeling running back and forth as he drove her closer to edge, his mouth switching nipples and sucking on the untouched one. Her mouth hung open as ecstasy rolled through her by his ministrations, heat and the twitching of her muscles in her belly increasing.

Then, he suddenly pulled away from her, her body trying to follow him, but was stopped by the binds. Her inner walls pulsed with desire, her sizzling skin wanting more of his touches, strokes and hot kisses.

The bed shifted under his weight, and she felt his fingers removing the binds, the finger that was stroking her insides was wet with her juices, and it tapped her skin as he freed her legs. She moved her leg immediately, pulling him closer and gasping as she felt his skin, without clothes after nearly ten fucking days.

When her hands were free too, she dug her nails into his back, pressing him down on her. As his hands grabbed the blindfold to remove it from her eyes, she grasped his hand, whispering. “Leave that on for a little bit more.”

He chuckled, hands cupping her blushed cheeks, giving a kiss on her mouth, as he thrust into her to the hilt, earning a cry from her. He set up a fast pace, sliding in and out of her easily because of her wetness and caressed her sides, feeling her skin heaving from him.

She threw her head back, as he hit her G-spot, bliss ready to burst out settled in her stomach, his hot lips leaving open mouthed kisses on her neck, licking her racing pulse point and linking her hands with his. 

Her walls squeezed his cock in a powerful manner, splotches decorating the darkness in front of her covered eyes, the sensation of him plunging into her mixing with his burning kisses made her skin prickle. His hands moved her legs upwards, resting the back of her knees on his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to push into her harder and faster, her cries growing louder, her hand in his hair pulling his mouth closer to her collarbone where he sucked on her flushed flesh.

Her whole body prickled as his throbbing cock brushed her insides over and over again, every little change in the new angle pushing her higher, the pleasure wanting to consume her and she let go, screaming his name as he came too.

She went limp, feeling as she was boneless, her eyelids closed tightly, gripping Oliver like he gripped her for steady, the waves rolling over her, crushing the emotions of the one week while they were separated. Making those desperate feelings disappear as they embraced each other for dear life, their panting coming out at the same time.

During them riding out the joy, Oliver removed her blindfold and buried his head in her neck, nuzzling her skin and inhaling her, licking off the thin sheen of sweat covering her body.

“It’s good… to be… home.” Felicity breathed out, leaving spaces in the words to inhale air as she recovered from the powerful climax.

She pushed his heavy breathing form back a little, putting his hand on her chest and doing the same to him, their eyes locking as they felt each other’s thundering heart. Felicity smiled gently at him and he returned it, his charming face shining as he flashed his teeth. “Hi.” She said, planting a kiss on his lips, feeling happy and content with being in the arms of the man she loved with every part of her soul and heart.

“Hi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Please leave a review, they feed my muse.  
> Feel free to send prompts here: olicityficlets.tumblr.com


End file.
